Talk:Levely
Reverie According to Hatchan, the world council that Neptune was allowed to participate in is called Reverie. I'm guessing since Hatchan refered to Neptune specifically in this regard that he was refering to the Council of Kings. Should the page be moved? 17:29, April 6, 2011 (UTC) Since Reverie was mentioned again in chapter 621, I feel like I should bring this up again. According to the t/n from chapter 620, the proper name for the Council of Kings is Reverie. 23:09, April 13, 2011 (UTC) Neptune should be in this list right? Yountoryuu (talk) 23:23, February 16, 2014 (UTC) Not yet. Right now the Ryugu Kingdom only has the paperwork filled out. They have yet to submit it and be formally admitted. 07:45, February 17, 2014 (UTC) Timing How does the time align for the reveries? The article refers to eight years ago, but is that eight years ago from the start of the series, or eight years ago post time skip? Which would mean either there's a reverie in two years, or maybe sometime in the near future. Rayfire (talk) 23:23, August 7, 2015 (UTC) I believe the 8 years is post-timeskip. And yes that means there will be a Reverie soon. 23:27, August 7, 2015 (UTC) Origin of the Reverie Is it possible that the Reverie is based on the UN? Cdavymatias (talk) 10:10, November 1, 2017 (UTC) Explain yourself, please. AngelYaelVenegas (talk) 15:47, November 1, 2017 (UTC)Ángel I say this because they are different nations that come together. Should we mention it in the Trivia?Cdavymatias (talk) 17:38, November 1, 2017 (UTC) Do you have any basis for this? I've never heard about nations in OP. AngelYaelVenegas (talk) 19:33, November 1, 2017 (UTC)Ángel It's a very loose connection. You could say the same of the EU, or the Commonwealth, or literally any mutual alliance of nations in history for common economic goals. Not good enough for trivia. 20:42, November 1, 2017 (UTC) I was referring to that both on Earth and in the World of OP, they are nations from all over the planet that come together. But you're right, we should ask Oda first. XD Cdavymatias (talk) 15:24, November 2, 2017 (UTC) Well... Reverie has an advisory role with in the World Government. Similar to United Nations with real life's World government Capitán Noot (talk) 11:32, November 14, 2017 (UTC) Judge and vinsmokes can not be placed as former there hasnt been confimred they were removedTo love this (talk) 05:56, May 2, 2018 (UTC) "The" Is it Reverie or the Reverie? We didn't have the the for a while and I'm seeing it now, making me think there will be consistency issues down the line. I personally think we should drop the and make it just Reverie. You don't say you're going to the Disneyland. 07:12, May 5, 2018 (UTC) I don't think I get what you're trying to say. "Reverie" is a term to describe the meeting of the kings, not a location like Disneyland. The kings go to the reverie at Mariejois. Rhavkin (talk) 08:44, May 22, 2018 (UTC) Levely It says on a flag that it is called Levely? Should we change the name? Meshack (talk) 17:10, May 28, 2018 (UTC) You mean the one behind Sterry? Looks like "Reverie" to me. Just look carefully, and you can tell they're "R"s. JouXIII (talk) 20:05, May 28, 2018 (UTC) Picture for reference. It defiantly say "Levely", but there is a possibility that there is an upcoming character with that name so maybe it would be best to wait a while. Rhavkin (talk) 20:36, May 28, 2018 (UTC) Yeah, it’s probably another Kingdom for all we know.Observer Supreme 21:03, May 28, 2018 (UTC) I agree that it's best not to dictate the name based on a background flag, and I'm also of the mind that I'm not certain whether those are Ls or Rs. Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 02:14, June 2, 2018 (UTC) I agree with Kaido. Engrish raises some questions. I say wait for the volume release. 03:21, June 2, 2018 (UTC) Romanized in Chapter 908 as "Lev Ely". Time for a change. Rhavkin (talk) 05:49, June 15, 2018 (UTC) What are the chances that the space is to keep it from getting lost in between the two pages? Dragonus Nesha (talk) 06:53, June 15, 2018 (UTC) 0% Rhavkin (talk) 06:58, June 15, 2018 (UTC) Pretty weird for Oda to make it two words. "Lev Ely" wouldn't even be pronounced "reveri" in Japanese, it would be "rebu eri". Will-O-Wisp (talk) 08:30, June 15, 2018 (UTC) He didn't. It's one word, "Levely". Dragonus Nesha (talk) 08:36, June 15, 2018 (UTC) Better to just wait for volume release since that's clearly Engrish. SeaTerror (talk) 08:44, June 15, 2018 (UTC) Goddammit, ST. You beat me to it. :Nesha ~ There's a space in "Lev Ely". Note the kerning. :Everyone else ~ The volume release is the best solution. Having it romanized as "Lev Ely" yet is spelled with a small "ェ" character beside the "ヴ" makes the romanization BS. Or... we can do what this wiki has always done and worst case scenario, change it back if the volume says something else. Why is it that every time a romanization is revealed we do not trust it? Rhavkin (talk) 13:23, June 15, 2018 (UTC) Because you and Rgilbert27 will then rename them all without marking your edits minor and then we will all have to move them back when the volume is released because either of you refuse to wait for Levi's bot to do the changes. SeaTerror (talk) 20:47, June 15, 2018 (UTC) What difference does it make who change what when? Rhavkin (talk) 21:09, June 15, 2018 (UTC) Note: The romanization of レヴェリー is not "Levely" or "Lev Ely", it's "Reverī". Arguing that "Lev Ely" doesn't make sense because of the Katakana writing is faulty. Also, in the manga, there is clearly a space between "Lev" and "Ely", one can easily see that by comparing the nonexistent spaces between the rest of the letters. • Seelentau 愛 議 16:07, June 16, 2018 (UTC) I...really don't like Levely. Lev Ely is even worse. Now, that's not to say we can just keep it at Reverie on a whim. BUT, it is not unprecedented to keep names that go against what they should normally be spelled IF that name is really the only one used outside of this wiki and it gets support from us here (Charlotte Pudding is a big example of this). So considering how ubiquitous Reverie is across the One Piece community, it may be possible to keep it as such here, although a poll might be needed. Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 19:30, June 16, 2018 (UTC) When was Pudding's name even romanized and revealed to be spelled differently? And isn't it Manga>SBS>Databooks>Anime>Other and it shouldn't matter how the community say it? Rhavkin (talk) 19:38, June 16, 2018 (UTC) Pudding's name wasn't romanized, but it's technically inaccurate to the original Japanese (プリン, Purin). We cannot do it lightly, but exceptions can occasionally be made to our naming guidelines. And considering how ubiquitous "Reverie" has been, I feel that it may warrant one of our rare exceptions. Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 19:47, June 16, 2018 (UTC) Most names aren't called as they are pronounce ("Monkī Dī Rufi" and "Shankusu" for examples) and due to the letters name, most "r's" letters are transcripted as such and are later changed to "l's" if necessary. Now we got an official name so let's just get on with that, the poll results are pretty obvious to keep as "Reverie" so there really isn't any point. Even if the volume releases keep this name, the community reasoning remains so what's the difference? Rhavkin (talk) 20:00, June 16, 2018 (UTC) Nobody ever pronounces either of your examples like that. SeaTerror (talk) 21:24, June 16, 2018 (UTC) Are you serious? EVERYONE DOES!! Have you watched the anime? Are you just reading the translation or do you listen when the character speak? Rhavkin (talk) 21:39, June 16, 2018 (UTC) Seiyuu are trained to pronounce names correctly. They definitely always say Luffy. SeaTerror (talk) 04:46, June 17, 2018 (UTC) We digress, Oda has written it like that twice, and we always rename articles after romanization. We didn't wait for the volume release with the Nefertati case(s), nor Mary Geoise, nor Five Elders despite its already established names in the community, so there is no reason to do so now. Rhavkin (talk) 04:18, June 20, 2018 (UTC) While I initially didn't agree about the flag in chapter 905, after chapter 908 confirming with big letters the official term for the meeting of royals around the world, Lev Ely, I agree with Rhavkin that official term should be used. While it does looks silly, using "Reverie" instead of using Lev Ely would be misinforming, which I'm sure we're suppose to avoid here in wiki. JouXIII (talk) 18:52, June 21, 2018 (UTC) People seem to misunderstand why I think it's supposed to be one word, so I made a visual. The red line indicates the center of the two pages and gives a general idea what could be lost when the chapters are bound (most are based on the enlarged gutters above or below the spreads). Avoiding the furrow is the reason that normal pages will touch the external edges but not the internal edge, instead having a buffer space. While digital copies don't need this, the targeted audience is still those buying the physical magazines. Physical volumes have the same issue. Adding extra space between the v and e allowed Oda to keep the word legible around the furrow while still in the center of the spread. Alternative strategies would be offsetting the whole spread, like Five Elders, or setting the title off-center, like New Marineford. I'm fine with renaming the page, but we should go with Levely. Dragonus Nesha (talk) 20:53, June 21, 2018 (UTC) No, there is definitely a space. The magazine's layout has nothing to do with how Oda draw, and even in your examples you can see it is sometimes runs over speech bubbles or panels that are meant to be whole. Rhavkin (talk) 21:15, June 21, 2018 (UTC) Just keep it as Reverie until we get confirmation from the volume release. Changing every instance of "Reverie" to "Levely" manually is not an easy task and there is a possibility we would have to change it back later anyways. It would be better to just wait 22:48, June 21, 2018 (UTC) So by all means, change back Five Elders and Mary Geoise and everything else until the volume will show the same romanization and then it still won't matter because of the community. Rhavkin (talk) 22:58, June 21, 2018 (UTC) We can acknowledge that Oda spelled it Lev Ely without having to change the page's name. It's one thing if a minor character gets a bit of a name alteration, and Mary Geoise never had one specific spelling everyone used, but everyone's used Reverie for the past decade and I'm pretty sure that no one is ever going to search up "Levely" or "Lev Ely", or even recognize what it means when reading articles linking to it. We give great weight to the author's spellings, sure, but for such a major page as this (and its epynomous arc) I'm not sure it's worth it. Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 23:07, June 21, 2018 (UTC) The fact that it not a minor character and that an arc is named after it, is the exact reason why it's proper name should be used. The fact that a mistranslation was made a decade ago doesn't mean that it shouldn't be fixed now. Rhavkin (talk) 23:37, June 21, 2018 (UTC) That's actually a bad argument since everybody used Mariejois. SeaTerror (talk) 23:38, June 21, 2018 (UTC) Best way forward seems to keep it as it is until the volume release. There's plenty of corrections that are made in the volume versions and thus are considered the ultimate proof for decisions. Changing it now might cause confusion, especially with the risk of having to undo all changes when the volume release is up. Again, having to change things back has never stopped as before, and even if it does now, we have to revert the edits we've done till now on various pre-volume romanization. Rhavkin (talk) 04:58, June 22, 2018 (UTC) The term of "Levely" is kind of ugly ok. But I agree with Rhavkin, right now is the exact moment when either you decide to change it and introduce the correct spelling for now on, and maybe in a few weeks a lot of people will know "Levely/Lev Ely", or you don't change it and this is volontary misinforming. Since this is a wiki, correct spelling should be used, especially if "Levely" was seen twice in a row. Reverting later if the spelling is changed in the volume is a risk that can be taken. And it's a risk taken everytime a name is romanized, not juste for "Reverie". The importance of the term in OP recently should be considered.--Loiciol (talk) 08:06, June 22, 2018 (UTC) Nobody is going to use Levely. Also it only appeared once since the flag wasn't clear. SeaTerror (talk) 18:40, June 22, 2018 (UTC) In time, it will be used because that is the right name. Also, the flag was clear enough to start this discussion, and how many times do you think a romanization appear? Rhavkin (talk) 19:29, June 22, 2018 (UTC) Evertbody still uses Moria and that was years ago. SeaTerror (talk) 01:31, June 23, 2018 (UTC) And yet the page is titled by the actual name and not by the community. Thank you for your support. Rhavkin (talk) 04:15, June 23, 2018 (UTC) You claimed that people would use it because it is the "correct" name. I just proved that doesn't happen. SeaTerror (talk) 08:53, June 23, 2018 (UTC) What you've proven is that how people called something doesn't determined the page name, only the official name does. Rhavkin (talk) 09:28, June 23, 2018 (UTC) So, what decision can be made about the name (if it's an inactive discussion, sorry about that)? Clearly since the romanization appeared twice, it's safe to assume "Lev Ely" should be a "good" name for the page.--Loiciol (talk) 22:22, July 10, 2018 (UTC) At the very least, we should mention that Oda transliterated it as Lev Ely on this page (though I'm not in full support of the name change).--Nightmare Pirates (talk) 23:40, July 10, 2018 (UTC) It appeared only once. It wasn't clear on the flag. Also it was Levely not Lev Ely. That was a page separation as already mentioned. SeaTerror (talk) 00:24, July 11, 2018 (UTC) It was unfortunately decided to stay as is until the volume release because the wiki romanization rule was overruled by the fandom's inconvenient to admit something is different from what they thought, despite it clearly being romanized twice on two different occasions as "Lev Ely" (because there was never such a thing as "page separation", and the is very clear to those of us that are sensible editors.) Rhavkin (talk) 03:37, July 11, 2018 (UTC) Your argument would be valid if the flag was separated too. SeaTerror (talk) 20:48, July 11, 2018 (UTC) Volume is out. It is still "Lev Ely". Rhavkin (talk) 11:52, September 6, 2018 (UTC) The poster for Volume 90 clearly spells it as one word, "Levely". It's clear that the spaced spelling was just a result of page separation. 17:06, September 6, 2018 (UTC) Manga>Promotional Poster, and there never was a "page separater anywhere else, but that is a minor issue like Mjosgard's name spelled "Don Quixote". Unless someone want's to keep arguing, we should start the renaming. Rhavkin (talk) 17:36, September 6, 2018 (UTC) Manga spelled it as one word on the flag. So it's Manga + Poster against the page separation instance. 18:06, September 6, 2018 (UTC) Fine, let it be one word. Why doesn't the change happens? Rhavkin (talk) 20:43, September 20, 2018 (UTC) Honestly, at this point I'm fine with changing it to Levely. Just don't have the time right now. Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 22:44, September 20, 2018 (UTC) We said to wait for the volume release. SeaTerror (talk) 21:42, September 21, 2018 (UTC) And it has. Or are you waiting for the digital release as well? Rhavkin (talk) 04:03, September 22, 2018 (UTC) It's definitively not Lev Ely, it's separated just to fit the kanji 世界 会語 (Sekai kai-go World Meeting/Summit). The flag still reads "Revery" to me (accepted alternative English spelling for gallicism "Rêverie"). The Katakana from which "Levely" is romanised (レフェリー) can be read as anything from Levely to Referee; and while the World Summit being called Reverie (Daydream) doesn't make sense to me, it still makes more sense than a made-up word, UNLESS it's a play on the word level, implying every member of this meeting is on the same level, in a "round-tablish" spirit, which in time would give an extra deceitful meaning to the figure of Im. --ElChOrC (talk) 15:28, January 22, 2019 (UTC) Why do most of the companions have status unknown We all know that they are there what is unknowm symbpl forTo love this (talk) 18:45, June 18, 2018 (UTC) First of all, you should ask that on the template talk page. Second, if you'd place your cursor on the symbol, you would see that is because it say who they are accompanying. Rhavkin (talk) 18:51, June 18, 2018 (UTC) Individual kingdoms' relations to Straw Hats I noticed that many kingdoms and their corresponding royal families are currently allied with the Straw Hat Pirates, or at least have friendly relations. Kingdoms that are actual enemies are far fewer (so far). Allied kingdoms *Alabasta *Ryugu *Dressrosa *Sakura (Drum) *Prodence Enemy kingdoms *Black Drum Potentially enemy kingdoms *Goa Kingdoms with unknown relation *Roshwan *Ballywood *Tajine *Shishano *Sorube *Ilusia (Ilisia) *Kano *Lulusia CommanderOz =Fed-Net= = 05:19, September 25, 2018 (UTC) You can assume, though, that every kingdom in the "unknown" section would be at odds with piracy, unless they are in close relations with Dressrosa, Sakura, Prodence or Alabasta and choose to take their word for the Mugiwara no Ichimi as a guarantee. As for Ryugu Kingdom, we should take into account they are not part of the World Government, and the only reason they are at the Summit is because they were invited exclusively to present their case of moving to the surface ElChOrC (talk) 15:27, January 22, 2019 (UTC) Infobox image. I would like to have both manga and anime images of kings and queens of world sitting for Levely. That way people reading wiki can see we didn't make up Levely, but it's from Oda himself. --JouXIII (talk) 10:56, June 16, 2019 (UTC) I don't really think it's necessary to have both, but what I am sure is that people can check the references if they don't trust our sources. And if we're really wrong correct it so the wiki can improve. 11:15, June 16, 2019 (UTC) Manga has Levely-text, anime doesn't. I see no problem of having both images. --JouXIII (talk) 11:26, June 16, 2019 (UTC) I think we could create a "Translation and Dub Issues" section and put the manga image there. Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 11:29, June 16, 2019 (UTC) :That makes sense, especially since Funimation will probably go with “World Summit”.Awareness Bringer 11:39, June 16, 2019 (UTC) :That's the better option yeah. 11:45, June 16, 2019 (UTC) :I'm fine with that option. -JouXIII (talk) 12:10, June 16, 2019 (UTC)